Family Extended by Time
by Emiko Gale
Summary: -Post Ending- Before Laurent and Lucina get married, Frederick and Miriel have special news.


**Hello dudes and dudettes, Emiko Gale here and I bring you...Another oneshot. But I have been working on this for months and finally finished it.**

**My first attempt at Frederick/Miriel. One of my favorite Awakening pairings and it shocks me how this isn't popular. For me this is the only Miriel pairing that works for me and I can't help but feel part of Laurent's personally came from Frederick. (He's my favorite child unit.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening or any of the lovely characters from it. If I did Frederick/Miriel and Laurent/Lucina would most certainly become canon.**

* * *

Due to the bravery of the brilliant tactician Robin, the fell dragon was forever slain. The Shepherds were free to live normal happy lives. As for the company's sage, Miriel, she lived a blissful life with her loyal husband Frederick. They lived peacefully in Ylisstol castle, where Miriel was free to use the library for her studies.

She was sitting at a desk and reading an enormous stack of books for hours, mumbling some words of intrigue and jotting down notes in her journal when she was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek from her husband.

"Enjoying yourself, my dear?" Frederick asked in his usual charming, formal manner.

Miriel blushed and smiled, "Very much so, I implore you to accompany me, for it would prove very enjoyable for us both." She removed her glasses and sat back calmly in her chair. "This calming peace over the country obligates me to subtract time away from honing my combat skills daily. Perhaps you and the rest of your garrison can share in this cessation of training?"

"Worry not." Frederick put a hand on his wife's shoulder as he smiled proudly. "Laurent and Lucina will be married soon, and we shall host a feast for our honorary future daughter-in-law tomorrow!" Frederick said in rejoice.

Miriel smiled back with pride. "What an unlikely and joyous happening, that our own son is promised to marry the Exalt's own daughter. It is as if the fantastic and romantic dreams of novels have suddenly sprung to life!"

Ever since Miriel had experienced what true love was like with Frederick, she had taken upon enjoying more and more romance novels. She'd usually jot down notes about each and every relationship, and make observations, but, ultimately, she found that there were only a few relationships she could truly consider worthwhile following.

Miriel yawned and rubbed her eyes after having read so much. "I surmised you would have acted with more ebullience and thrill that our son has been given this wondrous blessing."

Frederick smiled, but he tried his hardest to contain his excitement. "Oh, I am just as humble as ever!"

But on the inside he was absolutely thrilled to be in laws with milord.

* * *

Earlier the next morning, Miriel attended a briefing with some of the other women of the Shepherds, lead by Lissa. It was a brief discussion about the current state of affairs after the war had finally ended, and how each of their families would go about making a living of their own. Since Lissa was not accustomed to speaking publicly, Maribelle gladly assisted her with her speech.

When it was over, Sully walked out of the tent with Miriel and decided to talk with her.

"Damnit!" Sully scratched the back of her head. "What are me and Kellam supposed to do with ourselves now? I could keep training, but now I gotta worry about the family that I'll have to look after in the future. Well, at least I can rest easy that Kjelle will be safe with Gerome."

As Sully rambled, Miriel was breathing deeply and sweat rolled down her face. Sully gave her friend a quick look and saw that Miriel looked green. "Hey Miriel, did you eat something that your stomach didn't agree with?"

Miriel lunged forward as everything she saw became distorted. "Pray to gods not! Augh!"

She quickly grabbed a wooden bucket that was close by and fiercely vomited in it. The bucket was already filled with water, and it overflowed when Miriel used it. Sully winched away in disgust,

"Ugh! Good gods that's gross!"

Miriel wiped off whatever was left on her lips and stood up. She stared at her terrified friend and sighed. "My apologies to you that you were subjected to such a gruesome display."

Sully was still cringing. "Well...I saw it, and I think you should see a doctor!"

"But, I am unable to do such a thing. I am obligated to attend an afternoon feast with my husband, son, and soon-to-be daughter-in-law." Miriel said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, but not like that." Sully grabbed Miriel's arm and dragged her away. "Come on."

* * *

Sully sat outside of the medicine room waiting eagerly for her friend's diagnosis. Meanwhile, Lissa also happened to be there. So she decided to do the honors for the nurses, but Lissa had disquieting news.

"I can't cure your illness with a healing staff," Lissa said with a frown.

The nurses decided to give Miriel a proper diagnosis. When they were finished, Miriel sat down in silence, wondering what was wrong and if she and the others should worry.

The nurse looked through papers and she looked nervous.

"Well...What results have you?" Miriel asked.

The nurse quickly looked at the impatient Miriel, then looked back at the papers in fright. "Well Ms. Miriel, it seems that you are..." the nurse paused.

"...With child."

Lissa gasped and Miriel quickly stood up and made her way for the door.

Meanwhile, Sully had her ear against the door trying to listen into the conversation, but she quickly recoiled when Miriel burst through the door. "Whoa!" Sully cried.

"So, are you?..." Sully asked.

Miriel sighed, "This curse upon my body was no mere illness...but a miracle of life! A child has begun growth within my womb!"

"Whoa! Wait till Frederick and Laurent find this out..." Sully suddenly came to a shocking discovery. "Wait..."

"Yes, I believe so..." Said Miriel. "I am pregnant with Laurent."

Sully's face turned blue. "This...this is awkward!"

Despite the awkward situation, Miriel smiled. "Even so, it is a blessing nonetheless that I bear my husband's child. I have observed what a fascinating young prodigy Laurent has become in this alternate dimension of his own."

Miriel rubbed her stomach. "I am assured he shall sprout into the glorious young man that I have grown to love during the war, and Frederick will most definitely be thrilled at the news. I must inform him at once!"

* * *

Miriel walked across the kitchen to get to the dining room, where she hoped her husband would be. The kitchen was filled with the sweet scent of pies and cake being baked in the oven. Some of the chefs offered her food but she rejected it, fearing she would vomit again. She opened the door and saw Frederick, without his armor and in more formal attire, sitting alone in the dining room reading.

When he noticed his wife walking through the door he smiled. "Ah! So you have arrived at last!"

"Indeed." Miriel said softly.

Her feet then buckled up. This was going to be so much harder than she thought. Miriel slowly walked closer to him, but Frederick noticed that his wife looked troubled. "Something the matter?"

Miriel paused to breathe for a moment, "J-just hours earlier, the undigested contents of my stomach burst forth from my mouth shortly after the briefing I attended."

Frederick immediately rose up after what she said, "If you are unwell, you must rest immediately. You don't have to risk yourself just to look strong for our children." Frederick grabbed her arms.

"Yet I carry our child within my womb at this moment. If my observations serve me correctly, this child may be Laurent." Miriel said with her eyes closed; she felt like she was going to cry now.

Frederick's heart stopped for a moment. Miriel, the woman he fell in love with, pregnant and possibly with their handsome son from the future. He felt like he would explode from happiness. Miriel opened her eyes when she felt two tears plop on her hands, she opened her eyes to see her husband happily crying.

"I'm going to be a father!" Frederick cried.

Miriel giggled, "Why, you already have been! Surely our son shall be just as the intuitive and tenacious and magnificent Laurent from the future is."

"More than just magnificent! He will be brilliant!" Frederick said triumphantly as he wrapped his arms around Miriel. "And you will finally be giving birth to him this time."

Miriel giggled as her husband kissed the top of her hair, little did they know that Laurent and Lucina just walked into the dining room.

"Oh, it appears we have intruded during my parents' erm..private moment." Laurent said trying not to smirk.

Lucina blushed a bit, "But it is beautiful."

"The everlasting love they share, it's quite fascinating." Laurent said, nodding.

Lucina grabbed her fiancé's hand and walked towards the two love birds, who just broke their hug.

"Good evening, Frederick and Miriel. You two seem very happy." Lucina said with a smile.

"Perhaps it is because of our forthcoming marital ceremony?" Laurent asked in confusion.

Miriel gave a bashful smile, "Well yes. It is only natural to be thoroughly pleased for such an occasion."

"Aye! My son shall be wed to Milord's daughter, how can I be happier?" Frederick grinned.

Miriel took a step forward. "And I do believe that I must inform you both of even more joyful news...I am with child."

Lucina and Laurent both gasped, but Lucina was more excited.

"And we both believe that child is you, Laurent." Frederick said.

Laurent felt awkward. "Being the son of you, my parents, from our alternate dimension, this makes sense."

"How wonderful! A child!" Lucina said.

Laurent cringed. "Yet, it is a discomforting and awkward thought that I am standing here now and that my mother holds me in her womb at the same time."

Lucina grabbed Laurent's arm. "I'm sure you'll make an adorable little boy, Laurent."

Even though Laurent felt weird, Lucina's reassurance made Laurent blush.

"Well now, we have all arrived for lunch. We should be feasting right now!" Frederick insisted.

Miriel was feeling a bit uneasy as she fixed her glasses. "Permit me to refuse delicacies for the time being, Frederick. I feel unwell."

"Mother, though the next few months may be dreadful, you should eat to nourish the child." Laurent paused from cringing. "My existence depends upon it."

"O-Oh my! It seems as if the sickness has...suddenly lifted!" Miriel said, trying to hide her sickness. "Please permit me to refuse my refusal, for I shall eat to my heart's content."

"Then let us delay no longer! Frederick said triumphantly.

Frederick and Miriel smiled as they gathered Laurent and Lucina into their arms and squeezed them into a warm group hug. Laurent had tried to pull himself away, but he was already caught.

"We couldn't be happier for such a momentous occasion!" Frederick announced triumphantly as he had both his son and daughter in his arms.

"What rapture." Miriel said in delight, it wasn't everyday she experienced a group hug.

Laurent on the other hand felt awkward. His past adventures had strengthened the bonds between him and Frederick and Miriel, but never had he shared a relationship this close with them. "My level of comfortable feeling in this situation has dropped by a startling percent." He whispered.

* * *

Later in the evening Laurent and Lucina stood outside in the royal courtyard. Except this time they didn't have to worry about random risen trying to kill the royal bloodline. It was a lovely night, but Laurent was thinking about his mother's pregnancy ever since she and Frederick told him at lunch. Yet he watched his future wife as she stared at the stars and the moon and tried to link together stars with her fingers.

But Lucina eventually sensed something in the air, she wanted to know if her fiancé was alright. She turned to him and Laurent blushed, "Laurent, is something troubling you?"

Laurent sighed, "I was just thinking of my alternate universe self, and what might his future will be."

"But don't you see? We saved the future, and your alternate universe self will have a happy future just like mine." Lucina said.

"Very true, but..." Laurent paused.

"But?" Lucina asked.

Laurent took a deep breath, "Imagine if myself from an alternate universe meets your alternate equivalent and does not fall in love with her like I have for you? We have proven that one can defy fate, so it would not be unreasonable to think if you could fall for the amorous Inigo." Laurent certainly didn't like the sound of that.

Even Lucina started to feel uneasy about that, this time she didn't have a simple answer. "Well..."

Lucina paused and walked next to her fiancé. "Miriel is happy because she will finally give birth to you, the amazing person that helped save the world, and the amazing person I fell in love with."

"Perhaps someday, our alternate selves will fall in love with a less tragic plotline, does love really need to be complicated to be true?"

"I am not sure yet." Laurent said as he fixed his glasses.

"But if that doesn't happen we shouldn't meddle...Err, maybe we shouldn't meet with our alternate-selves at all." Lucina said.

Laurent then realized she was probably right. "Then, perhaps we should return to our own time after we wed?"

Lucina frowned, "Even though we saved the world, if we return to our own time we may return to that world of ruin. If only saving the world could turn everything right, but at the same time, I quite enjoy it here."

Laurent pondered for a moment, "Then perhaps we should explore this universe's Ylisse, and I can write of our adventures." Laurent was getting a bit too excited for a moment.

Lucina smiled at him. "That does sound very exciting, much better than a usual mundane life."

Laurent held out his hand. "Come!"

Lucina grabbed Laurent's hand and the two of them walked away, they were outside the castle.

Miriel spotted them and watched them leave. "And so, their adventure continues."

* * *

**Yeahhhh...This didn't turn out as awesome as I hoped. But I hope you guys enjoyed the this.  
**

**So feedback, help me become better at cheesy romantic stories! Maybe I'll come back and edit this later.**


End file.
